Dear Jack, Dear kim
by DirectorJumelles
Summary: This is no ordinary story, it will have drama, romance and humor but I need one thing from you and that is your brains! This story is about you writing letters the gang with question that you want to be answer then they will answer you.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys this story is about get good. Now here is what I need from you write a letter to either Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie or Rudy asking about anything and they will give you their response. Here is the example of how the letter should look like:

Dear _ (Jack, Kim, Eddie, Jerry, Milton or Rudy)

(your question(s) shall go here)

Sincerly, _ (whoever you are)


	2. Return Letters!

_Dear Kitty,_

_I'm into a lot of types of music but here's a secret I'm a total fangirl of...ONE DIRECTION! They are like so awesome and H-O-T HOT! I just love Zayn he is just so hot, his brown eyes and his brown eyes are so to die for and amaZayn! My favorite colour would be purple and red because I just love those colours. I usually colour my nails in pastel colours such as turquoise, lavender and pastel pink. I love using Maybelline products for makeup._

_Sincerly, Kim Crawford_

* * *

**Dear Magic Dance 123,**

**Yes, I do gymnastics because it is very fun, energetic and helps me during karate. You should totally try gymnastics because it is very enjoyable and fun.**

**Sincerly, Kim Crawford**

* * *

**Dear Mystery Girl,**

** I moved to Seaford because my dad got a job transfer to Seaford. My dad's a director so he moves a lot but sometimes he only goes to a country for sometime until finally coming back home. Well since you did threaten me, I may sort of like Kim but obviously she doesn't like. I could just see her now yelling "I don't like Jack!" I may have started of liking Kim when we shared a moment at the cotillion or after she threw Ricky Weaver. I like skateboarding because it lets me relax away from karate but sometimes it helps.**

**Sincerly, JACK (who is very awesome no matter what Kim says!)**

* * *

**Dear TheCullenThatWasAGreaser(Elani),**

**No, my last name is not Anderson it is Northwood! (author: This is not confirmed!)**

**Sincerly, JACK**

* * *

Dear Mystery Girl,

I got into karate because everyone always looked at me like a helpless blonde so I decided to do karate to show them I could defend myself. Donna and I don`t really socialize but she isn't snobby or my best friend. We talk sometimes but other times we just ignore eachother. Grace and I are not friends anymore because after all we have been through all she cares about nis popularity. You better not tell anybody but I may like Jack but if you do I will do things to you that you won't want to relive.

Sincerly, Kim Crawford

* * *

**Dear JJ,**

** What's fanfiction? People are writing about me, you just freaked me out! My friends are really awesome. Jerry is your failure of a bad boy, Eddie is kinda shy at times, Milton is an annoying braniac and Kim is unexplainable (Don't tell them I said this!). I think Donna Tobin is very cool girl but I do not like her. I think for 1-10 how hot I am, I am a million (Popping my collar). As I told you Kim is unexplainable.**

**Sincerly, JACK**

* * *

Dear Jess,

_ I don't really think I have a crush. Ugh I think your expecting me to say I like Jack but I don't! (Yeah right!). My favourite colours are red and purple. I want to takle people off when they piss me off because I want to show them that I am not weak but obviously Jack always has to stop me. Yes, I do believe in love at first sight! I don''t know if Jack and I have a thing for eachother but obviously we don't!_

_Sincerly, Kim Crawford_

* * *

_Dear Nic,_

_ Julie and I are very good as of this time. Though we still didn't kiss but I think we are getting there. Julie obviously forgave Kim for kissing me accidently and forgave me for my misinterpretation of what she said. But as of now everything is fine._

**Sincerly, Milton D. Krumpnick**

* * *

_Dearest Hailey,_

_ I still don't like Jack (What the hell!). I have to many best girl friends that I can't decide. I moved to Seaford when I was 10 years old that is why I have an accent._

_Sincerly, Kim Crawford_

* * *

_**Dear Hailey,**_

_** Yes, we did bet on Kick. Milton bet that they would get together during school hours, I bet that they would get together during the summer while Eddie bet they would get together after hours of school. The winner would get 50 dollars from the losers and the losers would also have to where a hula skirt and coconut bra to school with a helmet with a big flashing red light.**_

_**Sincerly, Milton, Eddie and Me. (Jerry)**_


End file.
